Hot Cappuccino
by karinalu
Summary: First Fanfiction. Gray, aku suka padamu! Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Tapi apa perasaan berdebar ini ketika ku dekat dengannya? Bukannya aku telah suka pada Gray? NaLu, sedikit GrayLu. Mind to R&R? - Ch.4 UPDATED! -3-
1. Chapter 1

AN :

My First Fanfiction! Ultimate NaLu, a lil' bit GrayLu on the start ;)

Author: Mohon maaf atas segala ke-gaje-an, ke-OOC-an dan segala kesalahanku... huhuhu (tuhkan mulai gaje)

Natsu : Woy cepetan mulai!

Author : Iyeee mas natsuuu (?)

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima kok! ^^

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Handphoneku terus berdering. Pertanda ada banyak sms dari sahabat-sahabatku tercinta. Jika kalian pikir itu sms dari pacarku, maaf kalian belum beruntung. Aku gak punya pacar, guys!

Namun hari ini aku sangat bahagia! Karena hari ini aku akan nge-date bareng seseorang yang kusukai! Yippie! Senang sekali rasanya disaat aku tau bahwa aku akan berjalan-jalan bersama Gray. Kami akan pergi ke mall dan nonton di bioskop. Kyaaaaa! Kau tau betapa hatiku berdebar sangat kencang?

Tidak, aku tidak pergi berduaan dengan Gray... Aku pergi bersama sahabat-sahabatku namun juga bersama Gray. Ya... anggap saja ini proses pendekatan. Hihihi. Maka dari itulah sahabat-sahabatku mengirimkan pesan singkat, menerorku agar segera berkumpul di suatu tempat sebelum kita pergi ke mall.

Ya ampun! Aku bahkan belum mandi!

Aku turun dari angkot dan menemui sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi tak kusangka, mereka mengundang teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya nanti gak bakal secanggung yang aku bayangkan.

"Lucyyyy, kamu darimana aja sih? Kita udah nelponin kamu dari tadiii" Sahut Erza dengan tatapan ganasnya seketika aku terlihat dari balik angkot.

"Hehe, maap ya, macet." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Kalo kita telat gimana? Entar gak dapet tiketnya haduuuh"

"Ampuuun Erzaaa"

"Sudah sudah~ Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, entar telat lagi nonton filmnya!" Lisanna menyahut.

_Terimakasih Lisannaaa, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari Erzaaaa~_

Kami langsung berjalan ke bioskop dan membeli tiket untuk 9 orang. Aku, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, dan Gajeel. Karena jam nontonnya masih lama, kita memutuskan buat makan~ Aaah tau saja perutku sudah lapar saking deg-deg-annya karena dibonceng Gray dari depan sekolah menuju maaalll. Walaupun aku harus dilirik oleh Juvia sepanjang perjalanan *sweatdrop

Kali ini aku yang mentraktir mereka. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Aku berharap agar Gray memberiku kado yang indah, kalaupun tidak, setidaknya ucapan romantis dijamin bisa bikin aku pingsan.

Mbak mbak pelayan datang menghampiri kami dan memberikan menu. Setelah memesan makanan, kami memesan minuman. Aku ingin es teh manis saja lah. Menghemat~ Levy dan Lisanna memesan iced lemon tea, Erza strawberry punch, Cana bir pletok (?), Juvia gak mesen minuman entah kenapa, Gray memesan es teler, lalu Juvia ikut memesan es teler, Natsu hot cappuccino dan Gajeel air mineral.

Hahaha, kami sempat tertawa begitu Natsu memesan cappuccino. Gaya banget! Tapi gakpapa lah, Natsu ini~ Sekali sekali dia tampil 'dewasa' hihihihi.

"Hahaha cappuccino, gak matching banget sama gaya lo!" sahut Gray

"Terserah gue ice cube!"

"Apaansih flamehead!

"Lo yang apaan droopy eyes!"

"CUKUP!" Erza berteriak membuat seluruh restoran menjadi hening.

...

"Maafkan kami minna!" Ucap Lisanna sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apakah kalian berantem, Gray, Natsu?!" Tanya Erza dengan nada garangnya.

"Ooh tidak kami kan bersahabat" Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil merangkul sesama.

Aku berharap aku bisa duduk disamping atau di depan Gray. Tapi posisi itu langsung direbut oleh Juvia. Dan ia menjauhkanku dari Gray. Huft, nasib. Aku malah duduk diantara Lisanna dan Natsu. Posisi yang sangatlah salah. Aku sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Lisanna untuk duduk di sebelah Natsu dari ia selalu menolak dan malu-malu.

Mereka engga jadian, cuma di ceng-cengin lah~ Mereka 'pasangan' nomer 1 di kelasku hihihi. Berikutnya diikuti Levy-Gajeel. Ah~ kenapa Gajeel lama sekali menembak Levy. Padahal mereka udah sama sama saling suka~

"Hey Gajeel, kapan kamu nembak Levy?" sahut Cana tiba-tiba sambil minum bir pletoknya.

"Cana!" Pipi Levy memerah semerah tomat. Tunggu bahkan lebih merah lagi. Hahaha, sementara Gajeel hanya diam meneguk air mineralnya. Benar benar ...

Aku bangkit dari kursiku untuk membayar di kasir. Tapi aku tidak menyadari ada air yang tumpah di dekatku. Dan... BRUUUK! Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku merasakan pelukan seseorang. Hatiku berdebar sangat kencang!

* * *

Kira kira siapa ya yang nangkep (?) Lucy? Muehehe :3 Maaf kalo terlalu pendek. Semoga chap.2 bisa lebih puanjaaaanngggg lagi hehehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa :D Segala kritik dan saran diterima ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hallo minnaaa :3 Bertemu lagi dengan aku si cantik #ngarep

Lucy : Cantikkan juga aku~

Juvia : Cantikkan Juvia! Dan Gray adalah milik Juvia! HAHAHAHA

Author : Err sebelum semuanya banjir... Yuk kite lanjut ceritanya yak. Sekali lagi maaf atas segala ke gaje-an, ke OOC an dan sebagainyaa ;)

**Disclaimer**

FairyTail selalu milik Mashima-sensei~~~~

* * *

_Previous Story_

_"Hey Gajeel, kapan kamu nembak Levy?" sahut Cana tiba-tiba sambil minum bir pletoknya._

_"Cana!" Pipi Levy memerah semerah tomat. Tunggu bahkan lebih merah lagi. Hahaha, sementara Gajeel hanya diam meneguk air mineralnya. Benar benar ..._

_Aku bangkit dari kursiku untuk membayar di kasir. Tapi aku tidak menyadari ada air yang tumpah di dekatku. Dan... BRUUUK! Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku merasakan pelukan seseorang. Hatiku berdebar sangat kencang!_

_..._

[Lucy P.O.V]

"Lain kali kalo mau bediri liat-liat ya, Lucy." Ucap Gray padaku.

Tunggu, aku... sedang ada... di pelukan... GRAY? KYAAAAAA~~~~~ (author juga jeles iki piye -,- *author dan lucy didamprat Juvia)

"Lucy!"

"Aah aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah berteriak gitu, Gray." Balasku, dan aku rasa pipiku sudah merah semerah pipi Levy-chan tadi. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah lagi. Jantungku rasanya mau copot saking cepatnya berdebar. Mungkin Gray juga bisa mendengar debar jantungku.

"Gray? Aku Natsu, Luce! Kau amnesia ya?"

...

WHAT?! Aku memejamkan mataku lalu membukanya kembali. Kenapa Gray rambutnya jadi warna pink? Aah mungkin hanya pikiranku saja saking gugupnya. Tapi, aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, kenapa warna rambutnya tidak berubah jadi biru tua kembali? Saat itu aku sadar...

Astaga! Aku hanya berhalusinasi! [Juvia : yeee sian deh]

Yang menangkapku adalah... Natsu?

"Iya aku yang menangkapmu Luce." Ucap Natsu lagi.

Jangan bilang aku mengatakan hal yang barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal yang barusan?"

Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu? Luce, kau sedang sakit ya?"

"E... Natsu..."

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang? Semua orang melihat ke arah kita." Bisikku dengan suara yang sangaaat pelan. Mungkin hanya dia dan aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Gakpapa kali kalo diliatin! Kan kayak artis gitu!" Natsu menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ya ampun! Kenapa dari tadi jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak sangat kencang begini. Haduuh apa yang kupikirkaaan.

"Baka! Cepat turunkan aku sekaraaang!" Sahutku meronta-ronta. Tapi ia malah tambah erat memelukku dan menggendongku bridal style ke kasir.

Kyaaaa~ Tunggu, kenapa aku menjerit dalam hatiku?

"Kakimu sakit kan? Biar kugendong saja." Jawabnya polos sambil tetep menggendongku.

"Natsu kau gila ya?! Kakiku sama sekali gak sakit! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Aku hanya berteriak kecil. Peristiwa gendong-menggendong ini saja sudah mengambil perhatian seluruh pengunjung restoran. Bagaimana kalo aku berkoar-koar kayak Erza yang lagi ngamuk? [Erza : APA KAU BILANG?!; ampun erza ampuun]

"Sudah sampai di kasir, kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tentu saja bisa bodoh!" Jawabku kesal.

Ia lalu menurunkanku. Aku segera mengambil dompet di tasku dan membayar di kasir. Dasar teman-teman sekelasku ini, giliran ditraktir banyak yang dateng. Udah gitu nambah lagi. Aku melirik dompetku yang tinggal berisi uang pecahan. Gak nyampe goceng! Bagaimana nanti aku pulang? Huwaaaaa! Pasti diturunin di depan sekolah. Semoga saja pangeranku, Gray, mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah hihihihi

"Kau bisa berjalan Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaaaaat pelan. Ternyata dia bisa berbisik juga toh? -_-"

"Tent –"

"Kurasa tidak." Ia lalu menggendongku kembali!

"Natsu! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Aku meronta-ronta kembali dan memukulnya berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak bisa jalan Luce."

"Bisa, bodoooh! Aku bisa berjalan! Turunkan aku! Memangnya aku anak keciiiiil?"

"Kakimu masih sakitkan?"

"Enggaaaa! Kakiku sama sekali gak sakiiiiit! Turunin aku sekaraaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"

Dia tidak menggubrisku. Natsu baka! Tunggu, aku rasa aku tau alasannya...

"Apa kau mau membuat Lisanna marah padaku?!"

"..."

"Hey! Natsu! Jawab akuuu! Kau mau membuat Lisanna cemburu?"

"..."

"Aah benar saja~ Kau pasti menyukai Lisanna kan?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, Lisanna pasti suka padamu kok. Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"..."

"Bilang aja sih kalau kau suka Lisanna. Kalian itu pasangan yang cocok loh! Kenapa gak jadian yah?" Throb! Kenapa aku jadi sesak begini. Rasanya ada yang sakit dalam diriku ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Mungkin aku keracunan makanan. Betapa sialnya aku hari ini!

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Minna! Ayo kita ke bioskop sekarang. Bentar lagi mulai nih filmnya!"

Semuanya berdiri dari kursi masing-masing dan mengikuti Natsu yang berjalan paling depan. Bersamaku dalam pelukkannya. Ya ampuuuun! Mimpi apa aku semalaaam? Padahal kakiku sama sekali tidak sakit. Walaupun sempet kepentok kursi sih. Tapi gak sakit beneran! Kenapa gak Gray aja yang nolongin akuu... huwee...

Anehnya, teman-temanku diem aja! Bahkan Levy-chan pun gak ngomong apa-apa! Levy-chaaaan tolong akuuuuu!

* * *

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mbak-mbak bioskop yang ngambilin tiket masuk. Aku masih ada gendongan si bodoh itu dan kita boleh masuk! Bioskop macam apa ini...

"Natsu, kau boleh menurunkanku sekarang?" Bisikku pada Natsu

"..."

"Natsu? Aku ingin duduk sendiri kumohon."

"..."

"Hey, kau tidak mengdengarkanku ya?"

"..."

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak sadar? Menonton dari pelukkanmu ini membuat leherku sakit."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian dia menurunkanku langsung di bangku yang berada di sebelah bangkunya. Sialnya, menonton dari pelukkan Natsu atau di bangku ini pun sama saja. Bangkuku berada di paling pojok. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik daripada harus berada dalam pelukkannya.

Tunggu, apa aku tadi bilang pelukan pada Natsu? Aah bodoh bodoh bodoh! Dia bisa aja geer dan... Bagaimana kalau Gray mendengarnyaaaa? Haaaaaa, bisa pupus harapanku jadi pacarnyaa! Semua ini gara-gara Natsu bodoh! Natsu bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"AW!"

Tak sadar aku ngedumel dalam hatiku sambil menendang-nendang kursi yang ada di depanku. Untung ga ada orangnya. Dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena jeritanku hampir seperti bisikkan. Tapi kakiku yang jadi korbannya. Huhuhu. Kursinya memang selembut kapas tapi yang kutendang adalah bagian bawahnya yang terbuat dari besi! Kesialan apa lagi yang akan ku terima di hari spesialku ini! Huhuhuhu...

Eh? Natsu berdiri dari bangkunya? Apa dia mau menggendongku lagi ke rumah sakit hanya karena tendanganku yang bodoh itu? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau dipermalukan lagi seperti tadi. Tapi... Natsu tidak menggendongku! Dia meninggalkan bioskop? Mau kemana dia? Film baru saja dimulai! Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Ah tapi apa peduliku. Yang penting aku bisa menonton dengan tenang!

* * *

Setelah nonton kita memutuskan buat hang out (baca : nongkrong) di salahsatu cafe favoritku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi Natsu tidak kembali-kembali juga. Dimana dia? Sejak aku bicara tentang Lisanna, dia juga tidak banyak omong. Malah gak ngomong sama sekali. Apa dia tersinggung? Ah mana mungkin Natsu tersinggung. Lagipula kenapa aku peduli banget sama dia isshh. Mendingan ngeliatin Gray yang duduk tepat di depanku! Kyaaa~ Akhirnyaaaa...

"Love rival, kamu ngapain ngeliatin Gray-sama-ku?!" Sepertinya Juvia menangkapku sedang memerhatikan Gray-sama-nya. Tunggu, Gray-sama-nya? Sejak kapan Gray jadi miliknya huwaaa

"Eh... Aku gak ngeliatin Gray kok. Ya kan Gray?" Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah bertanya sama Gray yang jelas-jelas hanya menjadi korban dalam pertarungan ini?

"Alasan saja! Tapi... biarlah. Mana mungkin kau merebut Gray-sama-ku?" Lalu ia menggeliat manja di lengan Gray-sama-nya. Kenapa aku bilang Gray punya Juvia? Mungkin benar aku keracunan makanan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Natsu?"

Semuanya hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada yang salah...

"Ah aku ingin ke toilet." Ujar Lisanna.

Apa Lisanna ingin mencari Natsu? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Aku ikut denganmu Lisanna." Sahut Erza dan Levy kompak.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku bertanya lagi.

"Hey, Gajeel, kau tau dimana Natsu? Kalian kan sepupu-an, pasti punya ikatan batin."

"Ih ogah banget punya ikatan batin sama si bodoh itu!" Ujarnya ketus. Levy-chaaan, kenapa kau menyukai pria jutek inii...

"Kalian kenapa tidak mau menjawabku? Dimana Natsuuu?"

Krek!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Author : Jahatnya author menggantung chapter ini lagi. Muahahaha *evil laugh*

Lucy : Heey! Kau tau kemana Natsu pergiiii?

Author : Ciyee Lucy nanyain Natsuuuuu :3

Lucy : Aaah! Bukan begitu... maksudku... bukannya aku peduli sama dia... tapi...

Author : Dasar anak muda~ Author mau balesin repiw-repiwnya dulu, dadah Lucyyyy~

Lucy : Heeey! Jangan pergiiii! Jawab aku kemana Natsu!

Author : Kau akan tau di chapter berikutnyaaa :333

Lucy : humph, baiklah.

**Himiki-chan** : Hihihi anda benaaaaaar~~~~ Sayangnya Lucy hanya berhalusinasi kalo Gray punya rambut pink (?)

**Nnatsuki** : Author juga lagi jatuh cinta kok (?) Maap jadi curhat gini hihihi :3

**nshawol566** : sabar bu sabar bu! Ya dorong terus bu! Ya sedikit lagi bu! #Gaje

**Hana Hii-chan** : Halooo :3 updatenya udah kilat belum nih? Muehehehe~ Author juga lebih suka Natsu yang nangkeeppp, kyaaaaa mau ditangkep Natsu juga dooong :3

**Guest** : Aaak terimakasih :3 Hidup NaLu! ^^

Author : jangan lupa di review lagi muehehehehe :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna :3 Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku update cepat sekali~ Mau tau? Mau tau banget atau mau tau ajaaa? *ditimpuk satu guild*

Hah~ Aku masih dalam masa liburku, jadi aku benar benar merasa seperti pengangguran dan yaa kau tau... aku baru masuk bulan September! Hihihi maklum... baru lulus SMA :3

Sekian curhatnya daripada kelamaan entar di ajak gelut ama para readers...

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima :D

* * *

_Previous Story_

_"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Natsu?"_

_Semuanya hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada yang salah..._

_"Ah aku ingin ke toilet." Ujar Lisanna._

_Apa Lisanna ingin mencari Natsu? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin._

_"Aku ikut denganmu Lisanna." Sahut Erza dan Levy kompak._

_Setelah mereka pergi, aku bertanya lagi._

_"Hey, Gajeel, kau tau dimana Natsu? Kalian kan sepupu-an, pasti punya ikatan batin."_

_"Ih ogah banget punya ikatan batin sama si bodoh itu!" Ujarnya ketus. Levy-chaaan, kenapa kau menyukai pria jutek inii..._

_"Kalian kenapa tidak mau menjawabku? Dimana Natsuuu?"_

_Krek!_

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_

...

[Normal POV]

Teriakan Lucy tentu tidak mengagetkan seisi cafe. Dan kegelapan ini juga tidak mengagetkan semua orang kecuali gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hihihi, Lu-chan~ Aku hanya menekan tombol lampu ini dan kau berteriak sebegitu histerisnya?" Ucap Levy setengah berbisik.

"Ssst. Levy, diamlah, kau bisa merusak segalanya." Lagi-lagi Erza dengan tatapan mautnya. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, Levy bisa merasakan aura-aura maut dari wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Aye!" Muncul lah Happy kedua~

"Gray? Juvia? Cana? Gajeel? Dimana kalian?" Ucap Lucy dengan nada panik. Namun, tentu saja tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Hey! Apakah cafe ini tak punya genset?! Juviaaaa Canaaa kenapa kalian tidak menjawabkuuu!"

Sementara yang lain hanya berusaha menahan tawa sambil mencari posisinya masing-masing.

[Lucy POV]

Aaah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa tiba tiba mati lampu? Aku memang benar benar sial hari ini! Kemana teman-temanku? Kenapa mereka mereka tidak menjawabku?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan yang cukup besar menutup mataku. Kurasa itu tangan lelaki. Lelaki itu menempatkan tangannya di depan mataku dengan lembut. Anehnya aku tak mau berontak.

"Tunggu sebentar sampai aku melepas tanganku dari matamu." Kata si orang yang menutup mataku itu.

Aku kenal suara itu... Itu suara... Gray? Aku tidak berhalusinasi lagi kan? Tapi itu benar-benar suara Gray! Masa iya Gajeel menutup mataku dengan gerakan super halus? Bisa didamprat Levy-chan kalau begitu. Atau... Natsu? Tidak mungkin! Aku bisa didamprat Lisanna kalau begini. Tapi...

Sebelum aku bertanya tanya lebih lanjut, aku merasakan bahwa lampu sudah nyala lagi. Dan tak lama tangan yang menutupi pandanganku lepas dari wajahku... dan... Astaga!

"Happy birthday Lucy! Happy birthday Lucy! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday Lucyyyy" Semua orang bernyanyi dengan riuh dan ramai. Tak bisa aku menahan senyumku saking bahagianya. Aaah sahabat-sahabatku memang tiada duanya.

Levy-chan yang membawa kuenya, diatas kue manis itu terdapat dua lilin. Yang satu berbentuk angka '1' dan yang lainnya berbentuk angka '7'. Ah aku sudah bertambah tua ya hihihi

"Tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga~"

[Normal POV]

Lucy pun meniup lilinnya. Namun sebelumnya ia telah membuat wish atau permohonan dalam hatinya. Mau tau apa? Rahasia! :3

Setelah itu Lucy memotong kuenya dan membagikannya pada teman-temannya.

"Levy-chan sudah, Erza sudah, Cana sudah, Lisanna sudah, Juvia sudah, Gray sudah, Gajeel sudah." Dia mencolek krim di kuenya itu. Dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sembari mencari apa yang kurang. "Natsu! Hey kalian tau kan dimana Natsu berada?"

Lagi-lagi semuanya hening.

"Eeh ini gak lucu, Lisanna kamu pasti tau kan Natsu ada dimana?"

Akhirnya gadis berambut putih itu angkat bicara, "sungguh Lucy-chan, aku tidak tau dimana Natsu berada."

"Aku mohon kalian pasti tau Natsu ada dimanaaa"

"Beneran Lucy, pinky itu menghilang entah kemana. Dia gak ngasih tau kita."

Lalu keadaan menjadi super tegang. Lucy tidak tau apa yang disembunyikan oleh mereka. Teman-temannya pun tak tau dimana Natsu berada.

"Daripada diem begini kita tukeran kado yuk!" Giliran Cana memecahkan suasana

"Ngasih kado Cana, bukan tukeran!" Levy bersweatdrop.

"Sama aja Levy. Lucy, ini kado dariku, semoga kau suka. Aku memilihnya khusus untukmu." Cana memberikan kadonya yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru.

"Terimakasih Cana, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan..." Lucy membuka kadonya dan raut mukanya berubah, shock. "Terimakasih Cana." Lucy bersweatdrop karena yang diberikan Cana adalah sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna pink, bermotif polkadot dan ber-renda!

"Lu-chaaan, ini kadoku untukmu," Levy pun memberikan kadonya. Dari bentuknya sudah bisa tertebak dia memberikan buku.

"Kyaaaa terimakasih Levy-chaaan!" Lucy menerima kado Levy dan membukanya, "aaah seri yang terbaru udah keluaar? Terimakasih Levy-chaan!"

"Lucy, ini kado dari kami." Lisanna dan Juvia memberikan kadonya pada Lucy. "Ah terimakasih Lisanna, Juvia! Lucu sekali boneka kembar ini!"

"Ini kadoku Lucy, maaf kalau kau tidak suka." Sahut Erza sambil memberikan kadonya pada Lucy.

"Terimakasih Erza! Wah kadonya berat sekali. Isinya apa?"

"Pedang XYZ itu limited edition loh!"

"e.. terimakasih Erza" Lucy pun bersweatdrop.

"Er... Lucy,"

"Oh Gray, ada apa?"

"Ini kado dariku, aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak, aku bingung mau membelikanmu apa jadi... terimalah, ku harap kau suka," Gray memberikan setangkai mawar kuning.

[Lucy POV]

"Ini kado dariku, aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak, aku bingung mau membelikanmu apa jadi... terimalah, ku harap kau suka" ku harap kau suka ku harap kau suka... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Graykuuuuuuuu, aku sangat bahagiaaa! Aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia iniiiii!

"Lucy? Lucy? Kau ada disana?" Eh? Tak kusadari Gray melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh iya, terimakasih Gray, aku sangat menyukai kado darimu." Aku juga menyukaimu Graaay

"Hehe sama-sama Lucy."

"Cih, mawar kuning itu tanda persahabatan tau, bukan tanda cinta! Juvia pasti akan mendapat mawar merah dari Gray-sama kelak!" Sela Juvia.

JDER! Duniaku serasa hancur. Ju... Ju... Juvia...

"Bunny-girl, ini kado dariku." Gajeel memberikan sebuah kotak kepadaku. Aku pun membukanya...

...

"Kosong?!"

"Aku tidak tau kau suka apa, jadi kubelikan kotak saja. Siapa tau berguna untukmu." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"... terimakasih Gajeel." Aku melirik Levy-chan dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengan calon pacarmu ini' dan Levy-chan hanya tertawa kecil sambil blushing...

Tiba-tiba...

KRUYUUUUK!

"Eh, itu bukan suara perutku kok beneran!" Sahut Gajeel cuek tapi jelas-jelas suaranya terdengar darinya. Semuanya tertawa terguling-guling. Nyahahaha~ Tapi... aku merasa ada yang kurang...

"Hey, Lu-chan, kenapa ngelamun? Ayuk makan kuenya!" Levy-chan menangkapku sedang melamun.

"Ide yang bagus Levy-chan, sekalian suapin pacarmu itu ya! Dia laper banget kayaknya!" Balasku menggoda Levy-chan.

"Apaansih Lu-chaann" Hihihi sahabatku ini lucu sekali kalo malu-malu. Sedangkan si calon pacarnya hanya membuang muka. Huh! Dasar cuek!

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Lu-chan, beneran gak apa apa aku nginep disini?" Tanya Levy-chan padaku. Yep, malam ini Levy-chan akan menginap di rumahku! Yippie!

"Tentu saja boleh Levy-chan! Aku kan tinggal sendiri, lagipula besok masih libur jadi boleh kan aku meminta sahabatku menemaniku malam iniiii saja?" Aku memelas dengan _puppy eyes_ andalanku.

"Aaah Lu-chan tentu saja aku mau. Ngomong-ngomong, kita beres-beres dulu yuk!"

"Kamu ke kamar duluan aja Levy-chan, aku mau ke dapur sebentar ngambil cemilan."

"Okeysip!"

Aku memang tinggal sendiri. Mama sudah meninggal saat aku masih SD, dan papa mengikuti mama dua tahun yang lalu. Dulu saat masih ada papa, kami berdua tinggal di rumah mewah dan besar. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri, buat apa sendiri di rumah yang besar itu? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil di daerah yang ga terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Hanya berisi dua kamar tidur yang berada di lantai dua, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang makan serta ruang tamu yang menyatu.

Aku membuka lemari yang terletak di dekat komporku. Asyik! Ternyata stok cemilan bulan ini masih tersisa hihihihi. Aku mengambil dua bungkus keripik kentang, satu kotak biskuit coklat, dan satu kotak biskuit keju. Aku meletakkannya di meja makan dan hendak membuka kulkas.

Ah masih ada sisa kue tadi. Kuenya Natsu... Dimana sih dia sebenarnya? Natsu baka! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya? Bodoh! Kenapa dia pergi di hari ulang tahunku?! Aku kan juga mau diucapin ulang tahun yang romantis... Aku... merindukannya... Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Lucy, apa yang salah denganmu? Kau menyukai Gray! Tapi kenapa aku biasa saja saat mataku ditutup oleh tangannya? Atau itu bukan Gray? Tidak mungkin, itu pasti Gray. Lalu kenapa jantungku serasa mau copot saat dipeluk Natsu? Rasanya ada yang salah di perutku.

Tidak tidak tidak! Kau menyukai Gray, Lucy! Kenapa kau berharap pada Natsu? Lagipula Natsu kan suka Lisanna!

Tak terasa bulir air mataku jatuh mengalir di pipiku...

Baka! Kenapa aku menangis? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa aku menangisi Natsu bodoh itu? Apa... aku menyukainya? Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak Lucy! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia? Natsu bodoh! Natsu bodoh! NATSU BODOOOH!

*PRET* Mati lampu!

"Kyaaaaa! Levy-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Lu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Levy-chan sungguh ini tidak lucu lagi! Ini sudah malam Levy-chaaaan!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Lu-chan! Sungguh!" Terdengar suara Levy-chan semakin panik.

"Baik lah! Di kamarku ada senter di atas meja belajarku!"

"Dimana Lu-chan?"

"Di atas meja belajarku! Kalau kau menemukannya, turunlah dengan senter itu! Aku mau cari lilin dulu!"

Aku menyalakan handphoneku dan menggunakannya sebagai senter dadakan. Aku menuju ke lemari dan mencari lilin serta korek api. Aduuh alah, kenapa lilinnya tinggal satu. Koreknya juga abis pula. Masa iya aku harus bikin api dari batu? -_-

"Lu-chaaan?"

"Sudah ketemu senternya?"

"Batere sentermu habis!"

... Kenapa hari ini begitu sial...

"Baiklah Levy-chan, tetap di kamarku saja! Aku mau keluar ngecek keadaan sekitar!"

"Oke, Lu-chan! Jangan lama-lama yaaa! Sebentar lagi jam 9!"

Aku melirik jam digital yang ada di handphoneku. Alamak! Jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Ohiya! Lucy bodoh! Kau kan bisa menyalakan lilin pake kompor! Hih bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Aku berjalan menuju kompor dengan bantuan penerangan sementara dari handphoneku.

Cklek! Kenapa tidak mau nyala?

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek! Jangan-jangan... gasnya habis! Matilah aku!

Lebih baik aku keluar sebentar mencari bantuan.

Grsk!

"Hey, Levy-chan? Kau keluar dari kamarku?"

"Apa Lu-chan? Aku tidak bergerak satu inci pun!"

"Lalu suara apa itu?"

"Suara apa Lu-chan? Aku mohon jangan menakut-nakutikuu"

"Gak tau! Aku juga takut bagaimana iniiii"

...

"Hihihihihihi..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku lari terbirit-birit ke kamarku.

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chaaaan! Huwaaa! Tadi aku mendengar suaraa!" Aku langsung memeluk Levy-chan

"Lu-chaaan jangan buat aku takuuut!"

"Beneran Levy-chan! Lalu ada suara seperti ketawa wanitaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaah Lu-chan becanda yaaa? Mana mungkin ada wanita selain kita berdua disini?"

"Aku serius Levy-chan..."

"Seperti apa suaranya?"

"Seperti..."

"Hihihihihi..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kita berdua berpelukan

*PRET!*

"Akhirnya lampunya nyalaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Tapi siapa tadi yang ketawa Lu-chan?"

"Aaah sudah lah Levy-chan tak usah bahas itu lagi! Aku jadi takut."

"Baiklah baiklah."

...

Klontang!

"Lu-chan!/Levy-chan!" Kami teriak berbarengan

"Suara apa itu?"

"Aah aku tidak tau..."

"Ayo turun bersama."

"Aah tidak ah Lu-chan, aku takut..."

"Ayoooo temani aku..."

"Tidak mauuuu"

"Ayolah aku juga takut Levy-chaaan tapi kalo kita gak turun, malam ini akan terasa sangaaaat panjang dan mencekam..."

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku di belakangmu oke?"

"... baiklah"

Kami berdua berjalan pelan-pelan layaknya maling yang tidak mau membangunkan pemilik rumah. Menuruni anak tangga dan sampai lah di lantai bawah... dan aku melihat...

"Ya ampuuun!"

Dan tak kusadari Levy-chan kabur lagi ke atas...

...

* * *

Bersambuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~ Tunggu chappie selanjutnya ya... Mungkin rada lama soalnya besok lebaran =3=

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya minna! Semoga makin sukses di kancah per-fanfiction-an (wuelah bahasanya). Sebelum pamit author mau balesin reviewnya para reviewers dulu ya!

**Hana Hii-chan** : Hihihi paket super kilat! Sayangnya anda bakal tau tentang Natsu di chapter berikutnya :3

**Guest **: Hidup NaLu! Chapter berikutnya dijamin NaLu++ (?)

**Nnatsuki** : Hadiahnya ambil di toko terdekat yah #gaje

**Himiki-chan** : Lanjutkan! *kepal tangan di udara*

**wendy love 26** : Ayo akan terus author buat penasaran #evilsmirk

**Taufik** : Go go go! Ale ale ale! ... lupakan :3

Sekali lagi author mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Sekalian berbagi berkah lebaran, monggo di review ya hehehe =3=


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna! Maaf ya Karin-chan terlambat hihihi. Habis mendadak diajak berkenala ke Semarang =3= Dan pulang-pulang Karin-chan langsung mengetik untuk menyelesaikan fic ini!

Lucy : APAH?! JADI INI CHAP TERAKHIR?

Karin : Ya Lucy, pikiranku lagi mumet jadi akan kuselesaikan sajalah~

Lucy : Lalu... lalu... kalau boleh aku tau... aku akan berakhir dengan siapa?

Karin : Aaah itu rahasia~ Tapi pasti para readers udah pada tau muahaha

Lucy : Karin-chan jahat huweeee

Karin : Eh... biarkan saja dia menangis, lanjutkan bacanya! ^^

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail is Mashima's

* * *

Previous Story

"_Ayolah aku juga takut Levy-chaaan tapi kalo kita gak turun, malam ini akan terasa sangaaaat panjang dan mencekam..."_

"_Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku di belakangmu oke?"_

"_... baiklah"_

_Kami berdua berjalan pelan-pelan layaknya maling yang tidak mau membangunkan pemilik rumah. Menuruni anak tangga dan sampai lah di lantai bawah... dan aku melihat..._

"_Ya ampuuun!"_

_Dan tak kusadari Levy-chan kabur lagi ke atas..._

_..._

[Normal POV]

Klontang!

Tak sengaja seorang lelaki menyenggol sebuah panci yang berada di atas kompor. Memang lelaki itu sudah ada sejak tadi. Bahkan sebelum penghuni asli rumah itu pulang bersama sahabatnya.

"Ah, kurasa dia akan turun!" Sahutnya pelan, takut ketauan oleh gadis yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

[Lucy POV]

"Ya ampuuuun!" Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar. Si bodoh itu... ternyata...

"Happy birthday Luce, maaf aku tak pandai menyanyi... Jadi langsung tiup aja ya lilinnya..." Ucap Natsu menggaruk kepalanya. Namun di tangannya yang satunya lagi sudah ada kue dengan lilin bertuliskan angka '17'.

Aku memejamkan mataku, memikirkan beberapa permintaan untuk setahun kedepan dan meniup lilinnya. Namun tak kusadari aku terlalu bersemangat dan meniup terlalu kencang. Sehingga lelehan lilin akibat api yang terlalu panas tersembur mengenai wajah Natsu.

"Maafkan aku Natsu, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku cari lap dulu ya! Aduh bagaimana ini!" Aku baru saja berjalan ke lemari kecil di samping kulkasku. Sampai ada sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku, seolah tak ingin aku pergi.

"N...Natsu?" Aku menoleh ke belakang, kuenya sudah diletakkannya di meja.

"Ja..jangan pergi Luce! Kumohon!"

"Apa maksudmu Natsu? Aku tidak pergi. Aku hanya mencari lap untuk membersihkan mukamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau... yakin?"

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Aku menyelidiki mata onyxnya, mencari kejujuran di dalamnya. Namun ia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku mengambil lap yang ternyata ada di atas meja. Lucy bodoh! Harusnya kau melihatnya tadi!

"Luce, kau tidak harus melakukan ini..."

"Aku hanya mengelap mukamu, Natsu. Geez, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau menggendongku kemana-mana, lalu saat aku bicara tentang Lisanna, kau diam seribu bahasa, kemudian kau pergi menghilang tiba-tiba dan tak ada yang tau kau dimana, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu... disini..." Aku berceloteh panjang sambil mengelap muka Natsu, sekarang matanya menatap lekat mataku, seolah ingin bicara sesuatu namun tak bisa. Jantungku berdebar kencang lagi, astaga, apa ini?

"Ne, Natsu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku pelan, meletakan lap yang sudah selesai kugunakan.

Namun Natsu hanya diam saja. Kenapa dia seperti ini lagi sih?

"Kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Apa... ini tentang Lisanna?"

"..."

"Maaf..." Tak terasa air mataku menetes, namun Natsu segera mengelapnya sebelum aku melakukannya.

"Luce, aku mohon jangan menangis." Kini kedua tangannya menempel di pipiku. Kyaa! Jantungku mau copot rasanya. Namun aku bingung harus berkata apa pada pria bodoh ini.

Mata kami bertemu lagi. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan hangat. Belum lama aku larut dengan pandangan itu, Natsu memelukku. Aku tak sanggup berbicara lagi... Aku membalas memeluknya saat aku menyadari bahwa... aku telah jatuh cinta padanya... sampai...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He? Natsu? D .. dia tertawa? Apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Natsu! K... ke... kenapa kau tertawa bodoh?!"

Ia lalu menghentikan tawanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Luce, aku pintar berakting kan?" Ja ... jadi ... ini semua hanya akting?! Untuk melepaskan amarahku tak sadar aku menonjok Natsu sampai ia menabrak lemari.

"Waw Luce. Kau memang petinju yang handal!" Masih sempat-sempatnya ia bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku menghampirinya karena ia keliatan kesakitan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Luce! Aku kan lelaki kekar dan tegar!" Sahutnya tersenyum sambil memamerkan ototnya ala aderai.

Aku pun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang bodoh itu. "Kau mau makan kuenya?"

"Tentu saja Luce! Perutku sudah sangat lapar! Yummm~"

Aku pun memotong kue itu. Meletakkannya di piring kecil yang entah dari mana asalanya(?) dan memberikannya pada Natsu. Natsu memakannya sangat lahap. Ia bahkan menyodorkan piringnya lagi untuk nambah.

"Ne, Natsu, kau belum makan malam ya? Hihihi." Tanyaku kemudian menyuapi diriku sendiri.

"Ehehe... belum Luce."

"Bilang dong daritadi. Aku masak dulu ya, sebentar kok."

"Oke sip!" Ucapnya mengacungkan jempol diikuti dengan cengirannya, yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

[NORMAL POV]

Lucy merebus pasta dan menyiapkan saos pedasnya. Tentunya spesial buat Natsu. _'Spesial? Apa aku spesial di mata Natsu? Aah sudahlah Lucy!' _Batinnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian meja sudah tertata rapih dengan dua piring kosong, garpu, sendok, dan sepiring besar pasta dan semangkok saos pedas. Natsu menatapnya dengan mata cemerlang. Tapi sepertinya ia menunggu sang koki untuk melahapnya bersama.

"Itadakimas!"

"Natsu, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?"

"APWA LWUCWE?"

"Natsu! Jangan ngomong sambil makan!"

Natsu lalu menelan makanannya. "Ada apa Luce?"

"Kemana saja kau tadi?"

"Kau merindukanku eh?" Goda Natsu. Dan langsung saja muka sahabatnya berubah warna seperti power ranger (?).

"T.. TI... TIDAK!" Lucy pun mengelak.

"Neee~ Jujur saja Luce!"

"Baiklah kalau gak mau jawab!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya. _'Hihihi, kau lucu sekali ketika marah, Luce.'_ Pikir Natsu dalam hati.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa itu?" Lucy pun mengeluarkan sifat keingintahuannya.

"RWAHWASIYAA!" (RAHASIA!) Jawab Natsu sambil memasukkan kembali spageti lezat itu dalam mulutnya. Lucy pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan hening. Namun tanpa disadari Natsu, Lucy menghitung berapa kali Natsu menambah masakan sederhananya itu. Akhirnya spagetinya pun habis, Lucy hendak membereskan piring-piringnya.

"Natsu, kau masih lapar? Mau makan lagi?" Tanya Lucy yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda. Namun ditanggapi Natsu dengan serius. Matanya berbinar dan cairan bening alias iler, mengalir dari mulutnya bak air terjun. (?)

"Hey jangan ngiler Baka!" Namun Natsu tak segera menarik ilernya tersebut.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau ngiler di kue tadi ya?!" Natsu tak menjawabnya. "Bercanda kok! Hahahaha!" Namun hanya Lucy yang tertawa.

"Luce, itu tidak lucu. Aku beneran ngiler di kue itu..."

"APAH?! KAU...! NATSU BAKAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gyaaah! Ampun Luce! Kumohon! Kita makan makanan lain bareng-bareng! Ya ya ya? Nanti aku suapi deh!" Natsu memeluk kaki Lucy memohon ampun. _'Ma... makanan lain? Hihihi lucu juga ya dia. Kurasa aku akan berakting sejenak~'_ pikir Lucy dengan pikiran jailnya.

"TIDAK NATSU! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

"Ampun Luce! Ampuuun! Akan ku suapi dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang! Aku mohooon! Aku mencintaimuuu! Maafkan aku!"

DEG! Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk berakting lebih jauh lagi. _'Natsu mencintaiku? Apa aku salah dengar?'_ batin Lucy, tak menyadari pipinya memerah lagi dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Luce, pipimu merah begitu, kau sakit?"

"Natsu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Pipimu merah?"

"Bukan bukan! Sebelumnya!"

"Ampun?"

"Bukan bukan!"

"Aku akan menyuapimu? Geez Luce, tenang saja aku akan menepati janji."

"Bukan yang itu bodoh!"

"A...aku mencintaimu?"

DEG DEG! Lucy duduk tersungkur, Natsu pun menghampiri Lucy. Kini mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai. 'A...aku mencintamu... mencintaimu... cintaimu...' Kata-kata itu terus menggema di pikiran Lucy.

"Hey Luce! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah sang gadis yang ia 'cintai' seolah ingin menyadarkannya yang sudah larut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ka..kau benar benar mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Luce?"

"Ja... jawab pertanyaanku dulu Natsu!"

"Kau yang jawab dulu!"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan!"

"Aku tak mau menjawab sebelum kau menjawabku dulu!"

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya!" Akhirnya Lucy mengalah.

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi sebelum kau tau syaratnya, kau harus berjanji akan menepati syarat itu." Lucy mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan muka Natsu.

"Aku janji." Natsu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, seperti anak kecil yang akan membuat janji. Lucy pun menyambut kelingking Natsu dengan kelingkingnya.

"Syaratnya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ne Lucy! Itu tidak adil!"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang hal tadi, aku bertanya tentang hal lain." Natsu hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Apa kau suka Lisanna? Maksudku... ya begitulah."

"He? Kau cemburu Luce?"

"B...bukan bodoh! A..aku bertanya sebagai sahabat Lisanna!"

"Baiklah akan kujawab."

"Tentu saja aku suka Lisanna! Memangnya kenapa Luce?" JDER! Dunia Lucy bagai dilanda badai besar dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar._ 'Apakah aku salah dengar? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, lalu dia bilang dia suka Lisanna...' _Pikiran Lucy jadi semerawut.

"N...NATSU BODOH!" Lucy berdiri, membalikkan badannya dan hendak berlari. Kemanapun ia bisa. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung.

Namun lagi-lagi tangan Natsu menahannya. Dan menariknya duduk kembali. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, namun Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai. Tapi sejak sebelumnya Natsu tau bahwa Lucy sedang menangis.

"Hey, Luce, jangan menangis lagi." Natsu mengelap air mata Lucy. Namun Lucy menapis tangan Natsu sebelum tangan Natsu menyentuh pipinya yang selembut sutra.

"Hey, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"T..tidak mau! Apa gunanya jawabanku setelah aku tau jawabanmu Natsu!" Lucy menjawab sambil terus menangis.

"Hentikan tangisanmu Luce, aku mohon. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membuat orang yang kucintai menangis untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap Natsu lembut. Kali ini Lucy membiarkan Natsu mengusap air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu heh? Kau jangan terus mempermainkan hati wanita!" Balas Lucy sambil terus menunduk. Namun kini air matanya sudah berhenti.

"Mempermainkan gimana? Kau aneh Luce."

"Sebenarnya kau pilih aku atau Lisanna?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tawa Natsu membludak(?) membuat Lucy menjadi bingung dan emosi. Namun Lucy membiarkan pria bodoh itu tertawa sampai ia puas.

"Luce, sudah aku bilang, aku menyukai Lisanna. Tapi hanya sebagai teman sejak kecil. Kau tau itu kan?" Lucy membiarkan Natsu menjelaskan semuanya. "Dan aku... aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, aku mencintaimu Lucy Heartfilia. Hanya dirimu." Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy. Kemudian kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Lucy, menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan. Sampai akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku, Natsu Dragneel, mencintaimu, Lucy Heartfilia, sepenuh hatiku." Ucap Natsu yakin, menatap mata Lucy yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Sebelum Lucy sempat mengucapkan satu dua patah kata, Natsu menutup bibir Lucy dengan bibirnya. Mata Lucy membulat sempurna, kaget akan 'serangan' mendadak dari Natsu. Namun tak lama ia menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang ia cintai.

Natsu kemudian memerintahkan Lucy, "tutup matamu." Lucy pun langsung menurut. Natsu beranjak dari tempatnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya.

Merasakan orang dihadapannya menghilang, Lucy bertanya, "hey Natsu, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tak akan pergi jauh darimu." Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum. Jawaban yang membuat Lucy tersenyum, pipinya merah, dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Kemudian Natsu mengalungkan sesuatu pada Lucy. "Buka matamu."

"I..ini indah sekali Natsu." Lucy menyentuh kalung barunya, liontin yang bertuliskan namanya, 'Lucy' dan disamping kanannya terdapat gambar api, disamping kirinya terdapat bintang.

"Begitukah? Hehe, terimakasih Luce. Itu _limited edition_ loh. " Ucap Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Baka, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu." Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan lagi. "Tunggu, inikah yang kau kerjakan selama kau pergi tadi?"

"Sebenarnya ini sudah kukerjakan sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus kutambahkan jadi, maaf tadi aku pergi tiba-tiba."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Baka!" Lucy menjitak lembut jidat Natsu. Dan Natsu pura-pura kesakitan.

"Ne, Luce. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku malah sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Curang!" Natsu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja Luce!"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Kemudian Lucy mengecup pipi Natsu. Membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan. Menikmati kehangatan dari dinginnya malam.

"Hey, kalian lama sekali. Aku mau dijadikan obat nyamuk sampai kapan eh?" Sahut Levy tiba-tiba.

"Eh...? L..Le...Levy-chan? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Lucy kaget.

"Neee... Lu-chan jahat sekali. Kau bahkan pulang bersamaku. Kau tidak ingat malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu?"

'Astaga!' Lucy menepok jidatnya sendiri. Saking senangnya ia dengan Natsu, ia sampai melupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku Levy-chan... aku... khilaf(?)" Jawab Lucy sekenanya. Tentunya sambil nyengir nyengir dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja kumaafkan Lu-chan! Tapi aku harus dapet traktiran dari kalian berdua... pasangan baru!" Goda Levy pada kedua sahabatnya yang baru jadian itu.

"Eh? Pasangan baru apanya Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy salah tingkah.

"Aaah tak perlu malu-malu Lu-chan! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, hihihi."

"Hey Levy! Kenapa kau nguping segala eh?" Sahut Natsu.

"Hey! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku Natsu! Aktingku hebat kan?" Tanya Levy sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Terimakasih Levy! Tentu aktingmu hebat, tapi jelas hebatan aktingku!" Ucap Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hih, dasar narsis." Ucap Levy memutar bola matanya.

"Akting apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Lucy, bingung dengan percakapan antara sahabat dan 'calon' pacarnya itu.

"He? Kau tidak ingat Lu-chan? Mati lampu dan segala hal menyeramkan tadi? Bahkan sentermu sebenarnya masih menyala Lu-chan. Hehehe." Jawab Levy akhirnya mengaku.

"Hah~ Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah." Ucap Lucy yang kemudian menguap. "Levy-chan, ayo tidur! Aku ngantuk banget." Sahut Lucy merangkul Levy, hendak naik ke kamarnya.

"Hey! Luce! Lalu aku dikemanain?" Sahut Natsu, berpikir bahwa Lucy telah melupakannya.

"Tentu saja pulang, bodoh!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam Luce, kau membiarkan aku pergi sendirian di malam yang gelap ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil membuat-buat ekspresi memelasnya.

"Memangnya kau gadis?!" Sahut Lucy kesal.

"Pliiiiiiiiiiiis? Biarkan aku tidur disini... di sofa juga enak kok!" Pinta Natsu memunculkan _puppy-eyes_nya lagi.

"Haaah~ Baiklah! Ayo Levy-chan kita naik. Nanti aku akan turun lagi mengambilkan bantal dan selimut!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Natsu bersorak sorai seperti bocah yang akan dibelikan es krim. Sementara Lucy dan Levy bersweat drop, kemudian naik ke kamar Lucy.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ne, Lu-chan. Kenapa kau menyukai orang yang kekanak-kanakkan itu sih?" Tanya Levy pelan, mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Hahaha, sudah biarkan saja ia Levy-chan. Lagipula kau juga menyukai pria aneh beranting-anting itu."

"Hey itu bukan anting-anting Luce! Itu tindik!" Levy membela seseorang yang disukainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gajeel Redfox.

"Kau memperhatikannya sekaliiiiii~ Hihihihi." Ternyata Levy termakan jebakan Lucy.

"Aaah sudah aku mau tidur saja!" Levy menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, salah tingkah dengan percakapannya.

"Aku kebawah dulu ya Levy-chan!"

"Ya, jangan bermesraan terlalu lama ya Lu-chan!" Gantian Levy yang menggoda Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu Levy-chan?!"

"Hehe, tak apa, sudah sana. Kasian pacarmu itu menunggu!"

"Dia bahkan belum menembakku!" Teriak Lucy yang sudah beranjak dari kamarnya.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan membawa bantal dan selimut yang ia janjikan pada Natsu.

Sampai dibawah ternyata Natsu sudah tertidur pulas di sofa Lucy. _'Natsu saat tidur sangat lucu, hihihi.' _Pikir Lucy sambil tertawa kecil, takut membangunkan Natsu. Lucy mengangkat kepala Natsu sedikit, meletakan bantal dibawahnya kemudian menyelimuti Natsu dengan selimut tebalnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Hey, Luce, jawab pertanyaanku." Bisik Natsu pelan. Namun matanya tertutup.

"Natsu, kau ngigo ya?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Natsu malah balik bertanya, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Lucy tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi Natsu. Membuat mata Natsu terbuka, namun segera menutupnya kembali ketika ia melihat Lucy juga menutup matanya. Lucy mendekati telinga Natsu, dan berbisik, "tentu saja mau, pacarku."

Dalam keadaan mata tertutup, mulut Natsu membentuk sudut, tersenyum manis untuk pacar barunya. Sebelum Lucy sempat beranjak pergi, Natsu mendekapnya. Mengecup bibirnya yang mungil. Kemudian memeluknya erat, seakan tak mau kehilangannya.

Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu. Tak lama mereka melepasnya. "Hey Natsu, aku harus ke atas. Kasian Levy-chan sudah menunggu daritadi."

"Aaah baiklah~" Balas Natsu dengan nada manja.

"Jangan manja, Baka!"

"Hey jangan memanggilku 'Baka', bodoh!"

"Kau sendiri memanggilku 'bodoh', Baka!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ne... bahkan setelah pacaran mereka tidak berubah..." Ucap Levy bersweat drop, mendengar pertengkaran kecil di lantai bawah rumah sahabatnya.

"Mereka siapa, ne, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"E..e..Eh! Lu-chan! Sejak kapan kau disini? Hehehe." Lagi-lagi Levy berucap sambil salting.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur!" Lucy menghampiri Levy di kasurnya, hendak menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sampai...

"Hihihihihihi."

Lucy langsung menatap Levy dengan tatapan jangan-berakting-lagi. Dan Levy membalas pandangan sahabatnya dengan pandangan aku-tidak-sedang-berakting.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SUNGGUH ITU BUKAN AKU!" Balas Natsu berteriak.

**~The End~**

* * *

Hihihi. Bagaimana chappie terakhir ini? Kenapa endingnya kayak ending film-film horror ya? Hahaha padahal Karin-chan gak suka film horror~

Baiklah, Karin-chan akan membalas review sebentar

**Taufik** : Hihihi ini sudah disambung kok ficnya~ Malah sudah diakhiri (?)

**Guest** : Ini sudah NaLu puol loh! Hihihihi, hidup NaLu!

**Nshawol56** : Ini udah NaLu banget kok :D GraLu hanya sebagai bumbu(?) aja kok ^^

**Hana Hii-chan** : Kalo yang di chap.3, emang bener Natsu~ Kalo yang di endingnya... gak tau deh *kemudian suasana mencekam* hiiiiii~

**Nnatsuki** : Hihihi iya dooong :3 Tapi harus ospek dulu -_-)" Cepat ambil hadiahnya sebelum terlambat #gaje

**ShowronID** : Hihihi, terimakasih *bow* Ternyata tamatnya di chapter yang ini! Hihihi :3

.

Buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview, terimakasih banyak yaaa *pops confetti*, tanpa kalian Karin-chan bukan apa-apa... hiks *sedot ingus* hehehe~ Mohon maaf atas segala kata-kata di fic ini yang kurang berkenan, segala kegaje-an, OOC, alurnya kecepetan, dan lainnya. Karin-chan hanya author biasa *kemudian nyanyi*

Lucy : Ngomong-ngomong ini pengalaman Author sendiri loh!

Karin-chan : HEY LUCY! JANGAN MEMBEBERKAN AIB!

Lucy : Memang benar kok~

Karin-chan : Tapi tanpa adegan gendong menggendong dan seterusnya! Itu sengaja kubuat untukmu dan Natsu~

Lucy : *blush* A..apaansih Author ih!

Karin-chan : Muehehehe, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya! Jaa nee~


End file.
